degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadley Mills
Hadley Mills is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Hadley was dark and mysterious, she used to keep to herself having a alcoholic mom and dad and cutting because of it she realized she's wasn't the only one going through a bad home life so was other Degrassian Austin. She started opening up more and thus making friends. In her junior year she also has gotten newly-found edginess, sharp darker hairstyle, and a revamped personality. Hadley also began seeing new people, as well as planting at the Degrassi Green Space as a new hobby and has joined the Power Squad. She transformed into a nicer, sweeter, and better person. Hadley is best friends with Hayley Michaels and Ashli Fellom and is friends with Dakota Harris, Aria Monroe, Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Heather Anderson, Taylor Watson and Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide. Hadley is portrayed by Aubrey Peeples. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Sophomore Year In her sophomore year, Hadley had a unique sense of style. Never one for blending in, her clothing was severe, and included mesh tops, patent leather clothing adorned with zippers, plaid skirts, and heavy boots. She mostly wore a lot of long sleeve shirts to cover up the scares from her cutting herself. Her hair was usually always out. Junior Year During the first two weeks of her junior year, Hadley look stayed primarily the same as her sophomore year before. After getting her heart broken by Austin, Katie went through a short depression causing her to cry very often. Now her look underwent a major overhaul. She's sported an edgier, dark brown hairstyle. Along with this, she began to wear black, punk-rocker-themed clothing, all to represent the new side of her. Trivia *Hadley was the second one in Degrassi Evolutions to self harm herself, the first was Dakota Harris. *Austin was the first friend Hadley made at Degrassi. *Hadley was the first to know exactly what Austin bad homelife was. *Hadley was the first one who had a mother and father with drinking problems. *Since Walking On Broken Glass her parents are going to help with their alcohol addiction. *She used to be on a Lacrosse team, but she broke her right leg during one of her games and never returned to the sport. *Hadley is first of the eight to intentionally harm someone's patio door. She egged the patio door to Austin's house and then broke a part of it by throwing a rock at it. Quotes *(To her dad) "I thought you said you would quit drinking." (First Line) *(To Austin) "I'm new here and I'm lost so." *(To Austin) "My parents are drunks! Cutting makes me feel better." *(To her parents) "You're the reason why I cut!" *"Enjoy your jerk!" (To Maya) *"Oh trust me I do. And I still have a lot of fight left when it comes to you." (To Austin) *"Be free. I'm finally free." (To Aria) *"You have to learn to trust your girlfriend" (To Austin) *"And it's hard to do a garden without a garden!" (To Austin) Relationships *Austin Matthews ***Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (2) (216) ***Broke Up: Love Somebody (2) (230) ****Reason: Hadley found out that Austin kissed Maya and was planning on breaking up with her for Maya. *Beck Samuels ***Start Up: Come Clean (305) ***Broke Up: Unchained Melody (1) (339) ****Reason: Hadley broke up with Beck due to her feelings for Trent. Love Triangles **Start Up: Love Story (129-130) **Ended: Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Hadley decided that she needed to better herself. *Austin Matthews and Danny Smith **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1) (215) **Ended: My Own Worst Enemy (2) (216) ***Reason: Hadley decided she wanted to be with Austin. *Start Up: Chasing Pavements (320)Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Season 2 Category:Athlete Category:Seniors Category:Season 3